


Tombstone Ghost

by FeralCreed



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:45:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralCreed/pseuds/FeralCreed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Told from Four's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tombstone Ghost

I'm standing in the rain before a slab of stone. I'm alone, like I always am these days. Finally, the others have stopped trying to get me to go out and play paintball, or have a drink, or even hang out. The water pours over my hair and shoulders, but I'm already soaked to the skin and I barely feel it any more.

I start to kneel, thinking that somehow it would be more like the Abnegation funeral she would have received if she'd never transferred to Dauntless. My shoe slips in the mud around the fresh-dug grave, and I fall to my knees instead of going there on my own accord. My knee stings as the edge of a rock scrapes across my skin. The blood from the cut is diluted by the rain and barely stains my jeans. I find myself crying, not from the pain of the cut but from a different kind of pain. Tris is gone and I know I will never have a chance to see her again.

After hours, the tears stop falling. “I love you, Tris,” I whisper, nearly whimpering in my pain. My mouth opens to say something else, but instead something raw bursts from my mouth. I scream her name and hear the faint echoes of my cry bounce back off the walls of the buildings that aren't so far away.

I reach out to touch the tombstone, my hand shaking. “I didn't come because of the cake.” I nearly choke on the words. My throat tightens and I can feel the tears starting to come again. “I came to say goodbye.”

I feel a soft spot of pressure on my shoulder and I know that someone is laying their hand there. I turn my head, wanting to tell them to leave me alone, but instead I freeze. It's the outline of a hand, a ghost's limb. I stand, turn around, and look into the eyes of the ghost. It's Tris.

“You didn't come for the cake,” Tris says, smiling at me in the half-shy way nobody else had been able to duplicate. “It was raspberry cake, and you hate raspberries.”

I stay still, unable to respond. I hear the laughter of the ghost, fading away slowly instead of echoing like my voice had. She stands in front of me for one long, solemn moment, her smile gone now as she looks at me thoughtfully. Then she smiles again, one last time, and I realize I am beginning to see through her. As she fades away, she lays a hand on my cheek and I put my hand over hers. Then she is gone and I know that I have seen Tris for the last time.


End file.
